Enver Arslan
“Glory? Glory is for those too weak to find their inner strength, leaving them hollow parasites, feeding on the affection of even lesser men. Glory is for cowards, too afraid to let their names die.” -Enver Arslan History Born amongst the Techno-Barbarians of Namerya, Enver Arslan was part of the tribe known as the 78th Chosen Desert Warfare Regiment. Lobotomized along with his cohort, Enver Arslan would emerge as a great warrior, leading his tribesman on daring raids against Nameryan settlement, stealing technology and prisoners with the expertise to better the lives of the Techno-Barbarians. He would rise to become the Chieftain of the 78th Chosen Desert Warfare Regiment, which had become mighty due to his work, and earned renown for never attacking any of the other nineteen tribes. When he did respond - which he had cause to do four times - he would utterly annihilate the offending tribe, reducing the number of total tribes to sixteen. He was willing to take prisoners, and used them to swell his numbers. Once the Cataclysm strikes, Enver Arslan urges the chieftains to strike out and take the city of Tel Kibair, which they rebuild and turn into a great stronghold. The other chieftains elect Arslan as their leader, bestowing upon him the title of High Chieftain. Once Tel Kibair had been secured, his first act would be to strike out against Al Dijar - to seize the city's water. Over the course of the Unification Wars, Enver Arslan emerged as one of the final three warlords - along with Sabahattin of the Army of the Whirlwind, and Alphaeus Gera of the Cthonic Lands. He conquered a vast swathe of lands and was merciless towards his enemies, leaving settlements in ruin. Those who surrendered he took into his tribe. Experts would be put to work, and the children of the conquered lobotomized and made into Techno-Barbarians in their rights. Many great warriors who could not stomach the other warlords swore themselves to his cause, including the great hero Diana of the Dragonlance, who would in time become his lover. Once Alphaeus Gera had been defeated, the Techno-Barbarians would clash with the Army of the Whirlwind. Diana and Sylviane would duel as respective champions, with Sylvaine falling, only to be resurrected by the Philosopher's Stone. Sabahattin himself would kill Enver Arslan with the very same stone during the fighting that ensued. Though the Techno-Barbarians would fade from existence as a memory of a darker time, Enver Arslan and his legacy would live on. Trade between Aglazdere and the outside world would spread his story to places as far as the Frostfell, where following the Ruin, a technologically augmented band of warriors would start calling themselves the Winter Techno-Barbarians in his honor. Among other things, they would adopt the calendar of the Techno-Barbarian people, which in a matter of a century become the calendar of the Reich, and in time the world at large. Personality Angon of Nallval remembers the warlord of the Techno-Barbarians as a colossus more magitech than man. "Come forth," he had said to be to Sabahattin. "Come on out, Prophet of Ta-al Kayji. Whose side is god really on? Let us fight man to man." Enver Arslan was a complicated man, full of rage. Those who knew him felt that he tried to shoulder the collective pain of the Techno-Barbarians upon his shoulders, and it left him hateful against the world that had so badly treated his people. Even during the Unification Wars, his motives were in doubt - was he the world's protector, or did he want to unleash his hordes upon everyone who had lived a better life than him, and scour the memory of Namerya from the earth? Category:Project Revival Category:Monarchs Category:Techno-Barbarian Category:Dead